


Quello che non ti aspettavi | MetaMoro

by itsilariia



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Based On an Ermal Meta Song, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Couple, Fanfiction, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, New Years Eve, OS, Oneshot, bari
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsilariia/pseuds/itsilariia
Summary: Bari, 31 dicembre 2018.





	Quello che non ti aspettavi | MetaMoro

In quel ch'era un piovoso pomeriggio invernale, alcune voci provenienti da una tv accesa riecheggiavano ovattate tra le mura della camera d'albergo.

Fabrizio dormiva sul letto da alcune ore, cullato dal rumore della pioggia che si era abbattuta su Bari sin dal primo momento in cui vi era arrivato.  
Aveva raggiunto il capoluogo pugliese in occasione del concerto di Capodanno, per il quale si sarebbe esibito, portando con sé solamente uno zaino e due occhiaie pronunciate al di sotto degli occhi.

La notte precedente aveva dormito poco, disturbato da una strana sensazione all'altezza dello stomaco che non gli aveva fatto chiudere occhio.  
Aveva trascorso lunghe ore a guardare il soffitto, immaginando cosa sarebbe potuto accadere la sera di ventiquattro ore dopo, in una città in cui - ne era sicuro - avrebbe lasciato il cuore.

Fabrizio, arrivato a Bari nel tardo pomeriggio, aveva immediatamente raggiunto la piazza ove si sarebbe svolto il concerto.  
Aveva provato alcune canzoni del suo repertorio, sotto quel cielo cupo che non aveva mai smesso di minacciare pioggia, mentre il vento gli scompigliava violentemente i capelli e pungeva freddo sulle sue guance arrossate.   
Dopodiché rilasciò velocemente un paio di interviste e poi raggiunse finalmente l’albergo nel quale avrebbe alloggiato per quella notte e salì in camera.  
Stanco a causa del viaggio, si lasciò andare contro il morbido materasso del letto e si addormentò, senza nemmeno rendersene conto. 

Non era stato l'eccessivo volume proveniente dalla camera accanto a svegliarlo, un paio d'ore più tardi, ma la suoneria del suo cellulare che aveva cominciato a rimbombare improvvisamente nella stanza.  
Fabrizio, che era stato bruscamente svegliato, si limitò a fare una smorfia e si voltò dalla parte opposta, decidendo dunque di ignorare chiunque lo stesse chiamando in quel momento.  
Il suo cellulare però sembrava essere non intenzionato a smettere di squillare.

«Chi è che rompe i coglioni» farfugliò irritato, voltandosi di nuovo per allungare lentamente la mano verso il comodino.  
Afferrò il cellulare e, avvicinandolo al viso, si lasciò sfuggire un sonoro sbadiglio. 

«Bizio, ti sembra il modo di rispondere alla gente?» lo canzonò un’amichevole voce maschile che, subito dopo, accennò una lieve risata. 

Fabrizio, che non si era conto di aver involontariamente risposto alla chiamata, riconobbe immediatamente chi ci fosse dall’altra parte e avvampò per l’imbarazzo.   
«Ahò» esordì, leggermente confuso «Ermal, ciao» salutò l'amico, prima di accennare un colpo di tosse per schiarire la voce roca.

«Principe’» lo apostrofò ironicamente il giovane, incurvando le labbra in un sorriso divertito «Dormivi?»

«Poesse» borbottò il più grande che, assonnato, si stropicciava gli occhi.

«Fortuna che ti sei svegliato da solo» esordì Ermal «Altrimenti avrei dovuto baciarti io, come fanno i principi» 

Fabrizio, a causa di quell’insolita risposta, si ritrovò a sorridere. «Hai visto tua nipote ultimamente, vero?»

Ermal annuì, scalciando un piccolo sasso che aveva notato accanto al suo piede. 

«Sì, in questi giorni sono stato con la mia famiglia» disse «Ho guardato film della Disney per una settimana»

Il più grande accennò una breve risata, tramutata poi in un sospiro malinconico. «Ci siamo passati tutti» rispose, ricordando i pomeriggi trascorsi in compagnia dei suoi figli «Io du’ volte»

«Ne sei uscito illeso» scherzò l'amico, per poi mordicchiarsi il labbro per qualche momento. «Stasera ti guarderanno in tv?»

Gli occhi di Fabrizio si illuminarono, nonstante Ermal non potesse vederlo. «È molto probabile, sì»

«Allora vedi di vestirti in maniera decente» ironizzò il più giovane, cercando di trattenere malamente una risata.

Fabrizio alzò gli occhi al soffitto e ammiccò un sorrisetto divertito. «Me li presti tu i vestiti?» chiese, mentre si avvicinava con il busto alla parete del letto per potervisi appoggiare. 

«Solo se mi raggiungi» 

Fabrizio corrugò la fronte. «Dove sei?»

«In piazza, tra poco ho le prove» rispose l’amico e poi sollevò lo sguardo verso il cielo «Ha anche smesso di piovere»

«Davvero?» Fabrizio si voltò verso la finestra e lanciò un’occhiata fugace oltre il vetro. Sembrava avesse smesso di piovere, benché le nuvole stessero continuando ad incupire il cielo.

«Sì» confermò l’altro «Muoviti, ti aspetto»

«Come mai tutta questa fretta?» gli chiese con ironia Fabrizio, alzandosi dal letto «Ti manco così tanto?»

«No» tagliò corto Ermal «Voglio prenderti a calci nel culo per non avermi detto di essere arrivato»

«Te lo avrei detto» mormorò con sincerità Fabrizio, alzandosi lentamente dal letto per poter raggiungere il bagno «Giuro»

Ermal roteò gli occhi e sbruffò sonoramente. «Sì, facciamo che lo avrei scoperto direttamente quando ti avrei visto stasera»

«Dai» incalzò l’altro «Cinque minuti e sono da te»

«Ti aspetto» borbottò «Vedi di non impiegarci due ore» 

Fabrizio, ch’era impegnato a sistemare alcune ciocche di capelli arruffati, incurvò le labbra in un dolce sorriso. «Mi sei mancato anche tu» rispose infine, per poi chiudere definitivamente la chiamata.

 

Il suono forte di una batteria si distingueva in maniera distinta, fra le strade poco affollate di Bari, e Fabrizio aveva raggiunto la piazza nel momento in cui una familiare voce maschile aveva appena cominciato a cantare.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso il palco e vide Ermal al di sopra di esso, impegnato a provare una delle canzoni con cui si sarebbe esibito quella sera.

Fabrizio, a debita distanza per non farsi vedere, si limitò a sorridere e poi si diresse velocemente verso il retro del palco.  
Salutò alcuni amici, sorpresi di vederlo nuovamente lì, e poi si nascose in un punto limitrofo alle scale che conducevano al palco.  
Seguì le prove di Ermal senza allontanarsi, canticchiando sottovoce le strofe che meglio ricordava, e lo aspettò.

L'amico scese dal palco una decina di minuti più tardi e si guardava intorno con un'aria interrogativa.  
Ermal lo stava cercando, convinto del fatto che lo avrebbe trovato nel backstage ad aspettarlo  
Lo vide avvicinarsi ad uno dei collaboratori per chiedere se lo avessero visto e, in quel momento, Fabrizio decise di agire.   
Avanzò di qualche passo e, mimando all'uomo di non dire nulla, piombò alle spalle dell'amico e gli coprì gli occhi con entrambe le mani.  
Fabrizio dovette mordersi la lingua per non scoppiare a ridere, mentre Ermal poggiava le mani su quelle di lui per cercare di capire chi ci fosse alle sue spalle. 

Ermal sfiorò le mani del più grande con delicatezza, soffermandosi sulla superficie degli anelli che portava alle dita, e sembrava che avesse spesso di respirare quando toccò i polsi e vi trovò alcuni bracciali.

«Sei 'na pippa» mormorò d'un tratto Fabrizio al suo orecchio, ironico, mentre Ermal allontanava con rapidità le mani che fino a quel momento avevano coperto i suoi occhi.

Si voltò velocemente verso di lui e, quando incrociò i suoi occhi scuri, sul suo viso si dipinse un'espressione sorpresa e le sue labbra si sollevarono in un sorriso entusiasta. «Bizio!» esclamò dunque, senza accorgersi che aveva ancora una mano stretta attorno al polso dell'amico.

Fabrizio gli sorrise di rimando, accennando una piccola risata. «Aspettavi qualcun altro, per caso?» gli chiese divertito, inarcando leggermente un sopracciglio.  
Ermal negò con un cenno del capo ed arricciò il naso. «No» esordì «Pensavo fossi morto sul letto e non venissi più» spiegò, allontanando la mano dal polso dell'amico, per poi sollevare le spalle.

«Ti avevo detto che sarei venuto» lo rassicurò, sorridendogli «Mo' però m'abbracci n'attimo o te devo chiede scusa in ginocchio?» 

«Non mi dispiacerebbe, sai?» lo stuzzicò il più giovane che, assottigliando lo sguardo con un'espressione divertita sul volto, incrociava le braccia all'altezza del petto.

Fabrizio alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece una smorfia prima di afferrare Ermal per la giacca e attirarlo a sé, così da poterlo finalmente abbracciare.  
Le sue braccia gli circondarono la vita con un rapido gesto e poi insinuò le mani fra la maglietta e la giacca, tirando un sospiro di sollievo nel momento in cui percepì il calore del suo corpo. 

Ermal non aveva esitato a farsi spazio fra le braccia di Fabrizio, tanto che si era sporto con irruenza verso il corpo del più grande, impaziente di ricevere quell'abbraccio che per lunghe settimane aveva atteso.  
Aveva nascosto le dita d'una mano fra i suoi capelli spettinati, con l'altra lo aveva stretto a sé e un inaspettato brivido aveva sfiorato la sua schiena, mentre si lasciava sfuggire un sospiro a malapena percettibile.

Ermal non ricordava quasi più come fosse abbracciare Fabrizio, tantomeno ricordava che tipo di sensazione fosse in grado di provare nei momenti in cui si trovava ad essere al suo fianco.  
Aveva l'impressione che, ricongiungendosi a seguito di un lungo lasso di tempo trascorso l'uno distante dall'altro, Fabrizio gli scivolasse via dalle mani come granelli di sabbia.   
E in quel momento, a Bari, quella sensazione sembrava essere tornata a farsi largo fra i suoi pensieri.  
L'idea di averlo vicino per meno di ventiquattr'ore, doverlo salutare l'indomani e non sapere quando avrebbe potuto vederlo di nuovo lo faceva stare male.  
Si era arrabbiato per questa ragione, quel pomeriggio, al telefono con Fabrizio.  
Ogni momento trascorso con lui, per Ermal, era prezioso. Era importante.

«Tutto bene?» mormorò d'un tratto Fabrizio, lanciando uno sguardo ad Ermal che aveva ancora addosso.

Il più giovane incurvò le labbra in un sorriso ed annuì, per poi allontanarsi in maniera graduale dal corpo di Fabrizio.  
Poi, quando riuscì ad incrociare di nuovo i suoi occhi, indietreggiò di un passo. «Visto che non occorre più la nostra presenza qui» esordì, rivolgendosi alle prove che entrambi avevano precedentemente fatto «Ti porto in un posto»  
Un'espressione sorpresa apparve sul volto di Fabrizio. «Che posto?»

«Lo scoprirai» rispose, facendogli l'occhiolino «Vieni con me» aggiunse infine, poi strinse la sua mano e si incamminò velocemente al di fuori del backstage. 

 

In quel tardo pomeriggio di Dicembre, benché la pioggia sembrava essere un pericolo scampato, il vento non aveva ancora smesso di soffiare con insistenza fra i vicoli stretti ed irregolari del centro storico di Bari.  
Ermal e Fabrizio camminavano l'uno al fianco dell'altro e chiacchieravano con vivacità, raccontandosi a vicenda quali particolari avvenimenti avessero caratterizzato le loro ultime settimane.

Il romano gli aveva confidato di quanto orgoglioso fosse del suo ultimo progetto, il nuovo album ch'era in procinto di definire, e ch'era stato motivo di lunghi pomeriggi trascorsi nello studio, tra pianoforte e fogli stropicciati.  
Poi gli aveva parlato dei suoi figli, di come Anita avesse spesso da ridire riguardo il modo di giocare con le sue bambole e quanto lo prendesse in giro quando, accontendandola, si faceva truccare con quel rossetto rosa delle principesse. 

Gli aveva parlato di Libero che, giorno dopo giorno, si rendeva conto di quanto appassionato fosse di calcio e allo stesso tempo di musica.  
Lo aveva capito quando, un pomeriggio, aveva chiesto al padre di insegnargli a suonare la chitarra.  
Fabrizio, quella volta, si sentì fiero di se stesso. Aveva capito di aver trasmesso qualcosa di sé a suo figlio e ciò gli aveva riempito il cuore di gioia.  
Un giorno, forse, sarebbe accaduto lo stesso con Anita ma non poteva saperlo né avrebbe potuto prevederlo.   
Lo avrebbe scoperto col passare del tempo e, intanto e senza porre alcuna obiezione, avrebbe lasciato a sua figlia l'opportunità di continuare a truccare il suo viso ancora per un po'.

Ermal, ascoltando l'amico, si era trovato spesso a sorridere con naturale dolcezza, letteralmente incantato dal modo in cui gli aveva parlato dei suoi due figli.  
Si era lasciato trasportare dalla curiosità di Libero e dalla genuinità di Anita che, indubbiamente, lo aveva fatto ridere parecchio.  
Aveva conosciuto entrambi, Ermal, circa un anno prima a casa di Fabrizio e si era innamorato della loro complicità.  
Il più grande infatti, in loro compagnia, diventava un'altra persona e non era affatto facile resistere alla sua dolcezza.

Ermal, quelle volte in cui era ospite da Fabrizio e vi erano i bambini, si sentiva fuoriluogo e faceva di tutto per non disturbare i loro preziosi momenti.  
Se ne stava in disparte e, in silenzio, osservava tutti e tre con piacere ed un pizzico di tristezza.  
Lui, che di figli non ne aveva mai avuti, si chiedeva come sarebbe stato se fosse diventato padre e quel pensiero martellava fastidiosamente nella sua testa, tanto da incupire il suo volto.  
E poi, come spesso accadeva, Anita lo raggiungeva portandogli in dono qualche suo peluche e la tristezza svaniva in un battito di ciglia.  
Ermal non si era mai reso conto che, dietro i gesti della bambina, si nascondesse Fabrizio e la sua voglia di vederlo sorridere di nuovo. 

 

«Mi hai sentito?» esordì Fabrizio d'un tratto quando, passeggiando, si rese conto di come Ermal avesse spaventosamente smesso di parlare.   
Il giovane sussultò quando sentì nuovamente la voce dell'amico, non accorgendosi che aveva trascorso gli ultimi minuti a pensare al passato.   
«Sì, perchè?» chiese retorico, pensando velocemente ad una plausibile scusa che avrebbe potuto giustificare il suo silenzio.

Fabrizio abbozzò un sorrisetto. «Cos'ho detto?»  
Ermal sollevò dal naso gli occhiali scuri e scoppiò a ridere nel momento in cui poté chiaramente vedere l'espressione beffarda che l'amico aveva sul volto.   
«Che stronzo» borbottò con un tono divertito distogliendo lo sguardo per evitare di ridere ancora.

«Stacce» gli rispose Fabrizio che, divertito dalla situazione, allungò la mano verso Ermal e gli scompigliò i capelli. «Tu non mi ascolti mai»  
«Io ti ascolto sempre» precisò il più giovane, accennando una smorfia «Cosa stavi dicendo?»

«Volevo sapere» disse «Perchè non mi hai parlato della nuova canzone»  
Ermal, che non si aspettava quell'insolita domanda, cercò di nascondere l'imbarazzo provocato dalla curiosità di Fabrizio e abbassò lo sguardo.   
«E' una canzone che non posso spiegare» mormorò, continuando a guardare la punta delle sue scarpe «La puoi capire solamente ascoltandola»

«Me ne canteresti un pezzettino?» Fabrizio, che si era avvicinato a lui di proposito, glielo chiese con dolcezza, supplicandolo con il solo utilizzo dello sguardo.

Ermal gli lanciò un'occhiata fugace e sorrise istintivamente, divertito dal modo in cui l'amico lo stesse guardando per lasciarsi convincere.  
Lo sguardo supplichevole, però, non funzionò. «No, non posso»

Fabrizio sbruffò sonoramente, ma non si perse d'animo. «Va bene» disse «Forse da ubriaco la canterai» aggiunse, sogghignando.

Il più giovane roteò gli occhi, divertito, ma preferì non rispondere ed entrambi lasciarono che il discorso cadesse definitivamente. 

 

Proseguirono il loro cammino lungo le piccole strade del centro storico, inspirando il buon profumo proveniente dalla cucina di qualche abitazione.  
In lontananza Ermal aveva notato che ci fosse una piccola finestra al pianterreno dalle persiane aperte, dalla quale sembrava provenire quel buon odore di pietanze appena pronte.  
Si avvicinò in punta di piedi alla finestra, sotto lo sguardo poco convinto di Fabrizio che lo osservava a debita distanza.

«Ahò» bisbigliò, compiendo alcuni passi verso Ermal per farsi sentire «Vie' qua!»   
Ermal si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise. «Vieni qua tu, fifone» rispose con ironia, agitando una mano in aria per mimare all'amico di avvicinarsi.

Fabrizio si limitò a sbruffare, contrariato da ciò che stava facendo, ma lo raggiunse. «Non puoi metterti a spiare la gente dalla finestra» borbottò quando gli fu accanto, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Il più giovane, che si trovava al fianco della finestra, ignorò le parole dell'altro e sbirciò all'interno della casa. Vi trovò un'anziana signora che aveva le mani sporche di farina, impegnata a preparare ciò che probabilmente avrebbe portato quella sera a tavola, in occasione del veglione.

Fabrizio si lasciò poi vincere dalla curiosità e si sporse verso la finestra, oltre la quale vide anch'esso la signora indaffarata a cucinare e davanti a lei il tavolo, imbandito di pasta fresca fatta in casa.  
Spostò lo sguardo alla cucina e in un secondo momento vide alcune pentole che occupavano i fornelli e piatti di diversa grandezza ch'erano stati lasciati accanto al lavello. 

Rimasero lì, in disparte alla finestra, per una manciata di minuti ad osservare silenziosamente la donna per non disturbarla.  
Ermal, guardando l'anziana signora, pensò subito a sua nonna che, a causa degli impegni lavorativi, vedeva poco ma di cui sentiva costantemente la mancanza.

Aveva nostalgia dei tempi in cui, da adolescente, trascorreva le domeniche a casa di lei insieme ai suoi fratelli.  
Trascorrevano il pomeriggio insieme guardando la tv, giocando a carte o semplicemente chiacchierando seduti al tavolo della cucina nelle giornate piovose o in giardino nei giorni in cui il Sole splendeva di più.   
Alla sera poi, quando la madre li raggiungeva, cenavano insieme e si finiva sempre a litigare per l'ultima fetta di shëndetli, un tipico dolce albanese che preparava appositamente per i suoi nipoti. 

Ermal, ripensando a quelle giornate, si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro malinconico e si voltò verso Fabrizio. «Andiamo, dai»  
«Tutto bene?» sussurrò l'amico mentre, preoccupato, poggiava una mano sulla spalla dell'altro.

Ermal annuì. «Sì» disse «Smettila di chiedermelo così spesso»

«Ti ho sentito sospirare» si giustificò «Me so' preoccupato»

«Sto bene, Bizio» lo rassicurò con un tono di voce pacato, incurvando le labbra in un sorriso. «Ora andiamo, si sta facendo buio»

«E qual è il problema?» chiese «Stai co' me, mica te se portano via»

Ermal scoppiò involontariamente in una fragorosa risata che risuonò lungo la via, non ricordandosi che avrebbe potuto essere scoperto dalla donna che avevano spiato fino a poco prima.  
Infatti, quando si rese conto dello sbaglio commesso, si coprì immediatamente la bocca con una mano e guardò Fabrizio che sogghignava ancora.

La voce della donna, d'un tratto, sorprese entrambi ed ella non esitò ad affacciarsi alla finestra per capire da dove provenisse quel baccano che i due amici avevano scatenato in modo involontario.  
Ermal però, ancor prima che lei potesse proferir parola, strinse velocemente la mano di Fabrizio e corse via, lontano dalla casa.

 

Fabrizio stringeva la sua mano e correva insieme a lui, seppur a fatica: Ermal aveva le gambe lunghe ed era più veloce, ma per sua fortuna la fuga non durò molto.  
Si allontanarono dal centro storico e raggiunsero il lungomare di Bari, dove poi si fermarono per riprendere fiato.

«Mortacci» esordì Fabrizio, chino sulle ginocchia e col fiato corto. «Nun c'ho più l'età» commentò con affanno, tentando di riprendere il controllo del suo respiro.

Ermal, appoggiato contro il muretto di marmo, osservava Fabrizio con un'espressione divertita. «Quando mai l'hai avuta, scusami?» gli chiese ironico, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte dell'amico.

«Sei 'na merda» borbottò Fabrizio inizialmente, poi sorrise e lo raggiunse non appena poté recuperare un po' di fiato.  
Si appoggiò al muretto e vi si sedé, poi inspirò a pieni polmoni l'aria salmastra prima di volgere lo sguardo al mare.

Il buio della sera aveva avvolto la costa e Fabrizio si era lasciato abbracciare dal rumore delle onde.  
Seduto sul muretto, osservava le auto frecciare via lungo la strada, mentre in lontananza il mare veniva illuminato dalle luci colorate di una ruota panoramica.  
«Perchè non ci andiamo?» prese parola, guardando il movimento della ruota ed i suoi colori.

Ermal alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e corrugò la fronte, non capendo a cosa si stesse riferendo Fabrizio. «Dove?»

«Là» rispose, indicando l'attrazione «Sulla ruota panoramica»

Il giovane seguì la proiezione del suo sguardo e accennò una risata quando capì cosa stesse guardando. «E' tardi, Bizio» disse «Tra poco dobbiamo tornare in piazza»  
Fabrizio sbruffò, dondolando le gambe come un bambino ribelle, e poi abbozzò un sorrisetto divertito. «Qui ci portavi tutte le tue conquiste adolescenziali?»

Ermal alzò gli occhi al cielo e, prima di rispondere, salì a sua volta sul muretto.   
Si mise accanto a Fabrizio e poi lo guardò, sorridendo a sua volta. «No» rispose «Non ho mai portato nessuna qui, di sera»

«Perchè?»

Ermal sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo alle proprie gambe. «Il mare nasconde emozioni che non possono essere condivise»  
Fabrizio inclinò leggermente il volto. «E perchè siamo qui?»

«Questa volta voglio fare un'eccezione» mormorò, poi deglutì. «Ti voglio raccontare di quella volta in cui sono venuto qui, a guardare il mare, e ho capito che mi mancava qualcosa»

«Cosa?»

Ermal alzò lo sguardo ed incrociò i suoi occhi. «Ho avuto la sensazione di essere solamente un granello di sabbia, un piccolo sasso caduto per errore sul fondale del mare» disse «E per un momento non riuscivo a capire perchè mi sentissi soffocare da questa sensazione»  
Fabrizio intanto ascoltava con attenzione il discorso dell'amico, silenziosamente e senza interroperlo, tant'è che Ermal continuò a parlare.

«Poi ho capito che il mare di cui avevo timore, in cui ho avuto paura di annegare, celava in realtà gran parte delle mie paure» spiegò «Tu lo sai quanti scheletri nell'armadio io tenga tutt'oggi»

Fabrizio annuì e posò la mano sulla sua gamba. «E tu sai quante volte ho dovuto combattere con i demoni che avevo alle spalle» mormorò «Eppure li ho sconfitti»  
«Lo so, Bizio» disse, accennando un lieve sorriso «E ho pensato che anch'io potrei farlo, se solo ne avessi l'occasione»  
«A cos'hai pensato?»

«Io non smetterò mai di essere un sasso nel mare, però ho posso decidere dentro quale mare continuare ad esserlo»

«Poi famme sape' che mare è, così ce vengo in vacanza» gli rispose Fabrizio con ironia, in modo tale da affievolire quel clima di velata tristezza che s'era creato tra di loro.

Ermal gli diede una leggera spallata e poi sorrise a sua volta, col cuore più leggero. «Non credo ce ne sarà bisogno»  
«Perchè?»

«Perchè tu...» Ermal abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, sperando che Fabrizio non potesse vedere l'improvisso rossore comparso sulle sue guance.   
Il destino, però, cambiò le carte in tavola. «Oddio, Fabri» esordì «E' tardissimo» disse, guardando l'orologio che teneva al polso prima di scendere dal muretto. 

«Me pari Cenerentola» lo canzonò l'amico, ridacchiando e tornando a poggiare a sua volta i piedi a terra. «Che ora dovrebbe mai essere, scusami?» chiese, senza però ricevere risposta dal più giovane.   
Ermal, infatti, aveva semplicemente borbottato parole incomprensibili e poi aveva stretto la mano mano di Fabrizio e aveva cominciato a correre, un'ultima volta. 

 

***

 

Ermal, in compagnia del mare a far da cornice, non era stato capace di confidare a Fabrizio ciò che si portava dentro da mesi e questo lo faceva stare male.

Non aveva avuto modo di riprendere il discorso, perchè l'imminente inizio del concerto aveva tenuto entrambi occupati e si erano anche persi di vista, nonostante condividessero lo stesso camerino.   
Riuscirono a trascorrere più d'un paio di minuti insieme solamente sul palco, durante la loro esibizione, ove Ermal non era riuscito a trattenere l'emozione e si era lasciato sfuggire parole dolci che aveva dedicato a Fabrizio.  
Il più grande, d'altro canto, non aveva potuto far a meno di arrossire innocentemente. 

Al momento del brindisi, a mezzanotte in punto, tutti gli artisti erano sul palco per brindare al nuovo anno ed Ermal, a causa della confusione, aveva perso di vista Fabrizio anche in quel momento.

Sgattaiolò via dal palco e raggiunse il backstage ch'era nel bel mezzo del disordine a causa del clima di festa.   
Si fece largo tra la folla mentre cercava l'amico con lo sguardo, sperando di trovarlo quanto prima.  
Arrivato davanti la porta del suo camerino, si guardò un'ultima volta intorno e infine la aprì, trovando Fabrizio di spalle, impegnato a fare una videochiamata con i suoi figli.

«Buon anno, papà!» esclamò Libero, agitando vivacemente le mani e sorridendo felicemente a suo padre. «Ti ho visto in tv, hai spaccato!»

Fabrizio rise di cuore. «Buon anno anche a te, piccolo mio» rispose con dolcezza «Anita dov'è?»

«Eccola, aspetta» disse il figlio, facendo spazio alla sorellina che apparì al suo fianco poco dopo. 

«Papà!» esclamò lei, mandando un bacio al padre «Auguri!»

«Amore de papà» esordì Fabrizio «Grazie, pure a voi»

«Eri bellissimo in tv» gli disse, cominciando poi a ridacchiare un po'. 

«Che te ridi, principé» rispose, un po' imbarazzato a causa del complimento «Tu sei bellissima, non io»

Anita arricciò il naso e poi fece la linguaccia, facendo ridere Fabrizio ancora di più. «Quando torni?»

«Domani torno a Roma» disse «Vuoi venire qualche giorno da me con Libero?»

«Sì!» esclamarono entrambi, felici all'idea di trascorrere dei giorni insieme a Fabrizio.

«Allora fatemi parlare con mamma, così glielo dico»

Ermal chiuse la porta in quel momento, pensando che fosse giusto non intromettersi in affari che non lo riguardassero minimamente.  
Sospirò e poi raggiunse i suoi amici, pensando che la soluzione migliore per reprimere la tristezza fosse non pensare più a nulla per un po'. 

L'orologio segnava le cinque del mattino quando Ermal si trovava seduto su uno sgabello, nella hall dell'albergo, a suonare il piano.  
Si era lasciato trascinare dall'euforia degli amici e da qualche bicchiere di troppo.  
Non era ubriaco, ma pericolosamente su di giri a causa dell'alcool che, da qualche ora, aveva cominciato a fare effetto.

Fabrizio lo aveva cercato a lungo, sia in piazza che in albergo, tant'è che per un momento aveva cominciato a pensare che Ermal potesse essere andato a casa.  
Invece, nel cuore della notte, lo aveva visto suonare nell'atrio dell'albergo.

«Pensavo te ne fossi andato» esclamò Fabrizio poco prima di raggiungerlo, incurvando le labbra in un sorriso.

Ermal alzò gli occhi verso il suo viso e gli sorrise di rimando. «La notte è giovane, Bizio» rispose con entusiasmo, poggiando le mani sul ripiano dello strumento.

«Hai bevuto?» Fabrizio sapeva che quella fosse una domanda retorica, non una curiosità, ma vedere l'amico in quello stato lo divertiva parecchio.

«Forse un pochino» ammise, annuendo «Però sono consapevole di quello che faccio» rispose con convinzione, annuendo di nuovo.

Il più grande rise e si chinò verso il pianoforte, poggiandovi i gomiti per sostenersi. «Sei sicuro?»

«Va tutto bene, Bizio» rispose e poi si alzò velocemente, barcollando un po' «Anzi, vieni con me che devo dirti una cosa importante» aggiunse, avvicinandosi.

Il più grande si drizzò e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio, così da aiutarlo a sorreggersi. «Sì, forse è meglio...» 

 

Fabrizio lo accompagnò in camera, consapevole che Ermal avesse necessariamente bisogno di dormire.  
Lo aiutò a togliersi la giacca lunga e le scarpe, poi lasciò che si mettesse a letto senza nemmeno indossare il pigiama.   
Sistemò le coperte e poi si mise seduto accanto a lui, a bordo del letto, e cominciò ad accarezzare delicatamente i suoi capelli ricci.   
Ermal intanto lo guardava negli occhi e con dolcezza sorrideva, tenendo una mano poggiata sul ginocchio dell'amico. 

«Cosa succede nel mondo di Ermal?» mormorò poi Fabrizio, incurvando le labbra in un sorriso quando si rese conto che Ermal lo stesse guardando con occhi diversi dal solito.  
Ermal inclinò il viso da un lato e poi si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore per un momento, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo da Fabrizio.   
«Hai la Luna negli occhi» sussurrò, spostando la mano al suo viso per poter sfiorare i suoi zigomi.

Fabrizio arrossì violentemente ed abbassò lo sguardo. «Che stai a di'...» borbottò, nascondendo malamente un sorriso imbarazzato.  
«La verità» disse l'altro «Ti dico sempre la verità»

Fabrizio si chinò un po'. «Anche prima mi stavi dicendo la verità?» gli chiese con innocenza, incrociando di nuovo il suo sguardo «Al mare?»

Ermal negò con un cenno della testa. «No, non ti ho detto la verità»

«Perchè?»

«Perchè non so come dirtelo»

L'amico corrugò la fronte, confuso. «Che devi dirmi?»

Ermal lo guardò negli occhi un'ultima volta prima di stringere il tessuto della sua maglietta e avvicinarlo pericolosamente a sé, poi premette la fronte contro la sua per il tempo d'un respiro e finalmente lo baciò impulsivamente.

Fabrizio, in quel momento, non riuscì ad essere in grado di pensare a nulla fuorché quel momento inaspettato.   
Insinuò una mano fra i capelli di Ermal e, slanciandosi verso di lui, lo baciò con impeto e lo strinse a sé come non aveva mai fatto prima d'ora.  
E nascosti tra le lenzuola chiare di quel letto, i baci divennero famelici, desiderati, disperati quanto il loro cuore che batteva con violenza nel petto.

Non si resero nemmeno conto dei vestiti ch'erano scivolati a terra, trascinati dalla coperta ch'era caduta a causa dei loro continui spostamenti.  
Non fecero l'amore quella notte, benché Fabrizio lo volesse più di ogni altra cosa, ma decisero che quel momento avrebbe potuto attendere ancora per un po'.  
Entrambi sapevano quanto fosse doveroso parlare dei propri sentimenti, nonostante fossero chiari agli occhi e al cuore di ognuno dei due.

 

La mattina seguente, Ermal venne svegliato dalle carezze delicate di Fabrizio che lo avevano fatto sorridere istintivamente ancor prima che potesse aprire gli occhi.   
Si limitò dunque a mugolare e poi allungò la mano verso il materasso per cercare Fabrizio che, però, non trovò al suo fianco.

«Sono qui» mormorò dunque l'altro, seduto al bordo del letto, mentre stringeva la mano di Ermal che poi avvicinò a sé per potervi lasciare un bacio sul dorso. 

Ermal aprì immediatamente gli occhi, benché a fatica, e assottigliò lo sguardo a causa della luce che proveniva dalla finestra.   
«Buongiorno» farfugliò inizialmente, stropicciandosi gli occhi «Perchè sei vestito?»

«Devo tornare a Roma» disse, sospirando.

Il più piccolo ricordò immediatamente la conversazione che Fabrizio aveva avuto con i suoi figli e dunque annuì, per poi incrociare finalmente il suo sguardo.  
Lo osservò per un momento e poi corrugò la fronte, incurvando le labbra in un sorrisetto. «Quello è il mio dolcevita» 

Fabrizio annuì ed accennò una risata. «Te lo verrai a riprendere»

«E' una scusa per farmi venire a casa tua, Bizio?»

Il maggiore si avvicinò a lui e lasciò un bacio sulla punta del suo naso. «Se basta ruba' 'na maglietta per averti tutta la vita, prendi in considerazione l'idea di rinnovare tutto il tuo guardaroba»

Ermal scoppiò a ridere e poi, sorridendo, accarezzò la sua guancia. «Dici sul serio?» disse «Non sappiamo nemmeno cosa siamo...»

«Non importa» lo rassicurò e poi gli sorrise. «Lo scopriremo insieme»


End file.
